The present invention is directed to an electrode assembly for use in electrical apparatus, in particular where the electrode assembly is a monopolar multi-plate electrode assembly with the individual electrode plates of the same polarity connected together by a bridging strap contiguous with each of the interconnected electrode plates.
Various configurations of electrode assemblies are used in a number of different electrical apparatuses. Such electrical apparatus include multi-plate storage batteries, electrolysis and other electrochemical cells. Electrode assemblies may be either monopolar or bipolar depending upon the nature of the electrical apparatus and the required properties of the electrode assembly. Bipolar electrode assemblies have a plurality of individual plates with the opposite sides of each of the plates carrying the positive and negative charges. Another type of electrode assembly is a monopolar electrode assembly which has positive and negative electrode plates interleaved with one another. Monopolar electrode assemblies are commonly utilized in storage batteries and electrolysis and other electrochemical cells. Depending upon the application, the electrode plates may be separated by electrolyte, or the electrode assembly may be provided with electrically inert separators, such as glass mat separators, commonly utilized in lead acid storage batteries.
Monopolar electrode assemblies are provided with connectors on the outside plates of the assemblies for connecting the electrical apparatus into electrical circuits. Bipolar electrode assemblies require that in addition to the connectors on the outside plates of the assembly, the individual anodes or cathodes are charging the surfaces through the electrolyte. For monopolar assemblies, most commonly, the anodes or cathodes are interconnected together by providing a lug at an upper corner of the electrode plate, the lugs being interconnected by a busbar or by fusing or welding the lugs together. This interconnection or fusing of the lugs results in connector junctions, which require additional steps in the manufacturing process. In addition, connector junctions may cause local increases in current density in the connector junction, potentially reducing the efficiency of the electrode assembly.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to an assembly of monopolar electrodes for use in electrical apparatus. The electrode assembly comprises a pair of electrodes, each of the electrodes having a plurality of spaced apart electrode plates connected together inline. The electrode plates of each of the electrodes are connected to the next electrode plate in the series by a bridging member contiguous with each of the interconnected electrode plates.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electrode for use in an electrode assembly. The electrode comprises a plurality of parallel spaced apart electrode plates connected in series. Each of the electrode plates is connected to the next plate in the series by a bridging strap contiguous with each of the interconnected electrode plates.